battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Miko Mitama (Uber Rare Cat)
Miko Mitama is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Uberfest event. She was added in update version 5.8.0/5.8.1 of the game. Similar to Baby Gao and D'artanyan, Miko Mitama has very different stats between forms, provide different usage in various situations. Cat Evolves into Mitama the Oracle at level 10. Normal Form Pros *Immune to all debuffs except Warp, Curse and Poison. *Immune to wave attacks. *Resistant against traited enemies. *Long Distance attacks. *Cheap to produce (same cost as Cow Cat). *Fast attack rate and attack animation. Cons *Very low health vs. White Enemies. *Slow movement speed. *Slow recharge time for a spammable unit. *Can't hit nearby enemies. *Short standing range. Evolved Form Pros *Immune to all debuffs except Warp, Curse and Poison *100% chance to Slow traited enemies. *Many knockbacks. *Great health against traited enemies. *Decent DPS for a Long Distance unit and a support. *Small blind spot. *Fast attack rate and attack animation. Cons *Below average health vs. White Enemies. *Long recharge time and high price. *Short standing range for an Uber. *Slow movement speed. *Can't hit nearby enemies. *Less useful against Relic Enemies due to lack of Curse Immunity. *Tends to die easily against Long Distance/Omni Strike enemies. Strategy/Usage Mitama the Oracle is considered one of the best Ubers you could ever acquire. With her resistance and slow effect against enemies with traits, she makes the near entirety of Stories of Legend a cakewalk. Her Long Distance ability makes sure she can keep the enemies that outrange her at bay and prevent them from rushing with a near perma-slow duration (guaranteed with Cat Combos). She is very tanky against traited enemies, toting nearly 120,000 HP (Almost 150,000 with Treasures!) at level 30. Although her high amount of knockbacks may look awful, it ensures her longevity by keeping her safe from harms way. Notably, Tackey is Mitama's bane. Due to his high DPS and effective range, he can quickly kill her if he's not taken out first. However, her main drawback is base range. As per usual with any support units, enemies with high DPS are their weak points. Keeping her protected is obviously crucial but sustaining it is a bit tricky in late-to end SoL. This is due to a plethora of random traited enemy combinations which in turn make short work of your defense if not focused upon. She is also of less use in Uncanny Legends due to her lack of Curse Immunity, making her pretty much useless against Relics if not properly shielded. Description Cost Normal Form *Chapter 1:$500 *Chapter 2:$750 *Chapter 3:$1000 Evolved Form *Chapter 1: $3500 *Chapter 2: $5250 *Chapter 3: $7000 Stats Other stats (at 300% Treasures): Appearance * Normal Form: Appears to be a young girl with cat ears wearing the outfit of a shrine maiden. She is holding a tamagushi in her right hand and a cat ghost is holding on her left sleeve. Two cat ghosts are holding on to her ribbon on the sash and a 'cat' is being dragged across the ground. * Evolved Form: Mitama is now older wearing what appears to be a very long kimono. Multiple cat ghosts rest on the dragging fabric of the dress and many others are floating around her holding objects that relate to shrine festivals. The 'cat' is running on top of the umbrella. Other Appearances Merc Storia Mitama the Oracle appears in Merc Storia as a 5-star unit introduced in the 5th anniversary collab between the two games. She is available in the collab gacha during the event duration and is the first ever limited 5-star unit in the game. :Quote: "I have longed for you." Gallery mikomitamadescription.png|Normal form description (EN) mitamatheoracledescription.png|Evolved form description (EN) 20180814_072142.gif|Miko Mitama's attack animation MitamaOracle.gif|Mitama the Oracle's attack animation Mitama illust.jpg|twitter 2018/9/24 318-1.png |Normal form description (JP) chouneko_img03.jpg|Mitama in the Uberfest poster Mitama wallpaper.jpg|Official Mitama wallpaper Mitama-MercStoriaCollab.png|Mitama in Merc Storia MS-5th-bg1.png|From the Merc Storia 5th collab story (part 1/5) MS-5th-bg2.png|Mitama and the Magical Healer, from the Merc Storia 5th collab story (part 4/5) MS-mitama-expressionsheet.png|Expression Sheet (Merc Storia collab) Trivia *This character is a reference to Japanese folklore "Kitsune no yomeiri" (狐の嫁入り, fox's wedding) Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/319.html ---- Units Release Order: << CPAC | Killer Cat >> ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Gacha Cats Category:Anti-Red Cats Category:Anti-Black Cats Category:Anti-Floating Cats Category:Anti-Metal Cats Category:Anti-Angel Cats Category:Anti-Alien Cats Category:Anti-Zombie Cats Category:Anti-Relic Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Long Distance Cats Category:Cats with Resistant ability Category:Shockwave resilient cats Category:Cats with Knockback Immunity Category:Cats with Freeze Immunity Category:Cats with Slow Immunity Category:Cats with Weaken Immunity Category:Cats with Slow ability